


Chaos-Making and Calming-Thoughts.

by flickawhip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Hagrid Got His Spider, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tina has a panic attack/meltdown due to Newt giving Hagrid the spider’s egg.





	

“You did WHAT???”

The words ring out and Queenie can’t help her slight sigh when Tina’s anger flows over her, she knows why but she also hates that Tina had reacted so quickly. She knows why too, Tina broadcasts a lot through her thoughts and Queenie... Queenie naturally picks up on it. 

“He’s a student! That boy will have so much... he’ll be in so much trouble Newt...”

Queenie rolls her eyes, moving to the desk and scrawling a letter, knowing she needs to send for Minerva McGonagall. Minerva is the only one who can calm her sister and sort what is happening... Minerva is also the only one who might calm the entire situation. 

Tina and Newt continue to argue even as she lets the owl out into the night, hoping that Minerva will come quickly. She later learns that Newt gave ‘the boy’, a half-giant child called Hagrid, a spider’s egg... one of the giant spiders he had brought home. 

The three of them will have to go back, and home Minerva can join them. Newt looks unhappy and Tina sighs, still, the use of Floo powder will at least save them a little time. They arrive at almost the same time as Minerva. 

Minerva moves to help Newt find the spider’s egg, although they are, of course, too late and the boy is indeed in trouble. Hagrid is expelled, his wand broken and the Spider smuggled into the woods near the school. Tina is livid when they head home, Queenie staying behind to help Minerva with the clean-up. 

Queenie is happy to spend time with Minerva, although she still misses Minerva when she has to go home, she knows, eventually, she will have to brave the world, her world, the wizarding world, and just admit how she feels... properly.


End file.
